Kill Them All それらすべてを殺す
by Mangalover4321
Summary: He had the strength... He had the will... He would... Kill Them All


**I do not own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

**Spoilers up to Episode Seven, Eight, and Nine: The Tiny Blade, I Can Hear a Heart Beat, and Where the Left Arm Went and further on**

**Rated T, due to graphics**

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Sequel to Mother/ ****お母さん**

* * *

**Kill Them All/****それらすべてを殺す**

**by Mangalover4321**

* * *

"I won't give up!" he yelled, "I'll eliminate them all!" The tears stopped and all those he lost to them filled his head again.

"Every single Titan! I'll kill them myself!" he screamed up to it and everything went dark in his mind, the last thing he saw was his Okāsan being eaten by the Titan and he would seek vengeance on them all.

* * *

A hand shot up from the Titan's mouth, blood burst out and it fell over dead. Nothing watched this event as the Titan's back bubbled and burst open, blood spraying all around the empty houses and apartments. Steam rose up as a new Titan glowed from the sun.

Brown hair fell over its glowing green eyes that were longer than normal, muscles ripped from its entire body. Its tongue, nose, and ears were more beetling and pointed. His teeth dagger sharp and form in two rows. Its muscles were more fit than other Titans, showing lean and robust muscles.

It looked up to the sky and let out a giant roar.

"ARGH! RAW!" he cried up to the heavens.

A small 7 meter Titan started walking to it and it turned to it. They stared at each for a second then the bigger Titan started moving to it, stepping on the Titan that he emerged from. Its feet stomped the ground, the sound echoing in the street.

_I'll wipe them off the face of Earth._

The smaller Titan took the chance and jumped up to attack it. The Bigger one took a stance and punched it, straight through the back of the mouth. Blood spilled everywhere and the impact wind made its hair fly around.

_Every single one!_

The dead titan fell to the ground and steam rose from its mouth, no longer able to regenerate at all. It's hand waiting to come back. The bigger one walked over to it, raising its foot up.

_More…_

He slammed it down and blood splattered out, staining its foot completely red.

_More…_

It slammed it down again.

_Kill more!_

It did it again. More and more blood splattering out.

_I want to kill…_

Steam rose up from the dead Titan and it paused for a second. It stood tall and stared at the dead body. Its eyes glowed a murderous glint of green.

_Kill…_

_More…_

It sensed something wrong coming from a close area and started running toward it, unwillingly knowing that Mikasa had prepared to die because Eren had supposedly died. It ran to her. It stepped onto the playfield and at the sight of the other Titan, charged at it nearly stepping on her. She stared at it confusion as it punched its jaw out its mouth. It ignored her and let out a war-cry as it pounded its fists into it.

It fell to the ground and punched it, stepping on it multiple times and blood spewed onto it.

_Kill them all!_

Mikasa stared at it in confusion and watched as it finally killed it off, its head flying past them.

Out of nowhere, Armin swooped up and grabbed her, landing them on a roof top. They toppled over and quickly stood up, Connie catching up to them.

"Mikasa, are you hurt?" Armin asked while Connie asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah!" Armin quickly said and Connie held a fearing expression on his face.

"We need to move now!" he yelled and sighted a 15 meter Titan walking over to the other one.

"Oh no! Two 15 meter class Titans!" he exclaimed and they watched it, Mikasa noticing that both Titans were glaring at each other.

"No, that Titan…" she began and Armin took notice of the skeletal body of the dead Titan, blood spilled all around it. Confusion was held on his expression and the Rogue Titan stomped over to it. It let out a roar and the other one did in response too.

_Kill them all!_

The Rogue Titan took a fighting stance and they watched in surprise. They both stood silent then the Titan let another cry, charging at it. The Rogue Titan punched its head right off, sending it into a church chapel. The teens watched in surprise then the Rogue stepped on it. It walked away, completely ignoring them.

_Find more to kill…_

It continued to walk off and continued its quest to find more Titans.

_Kill them all!_

* * *

"_I'll kill them all." _He said out loud with a sadistic glee on his face. Armin stared at him with a horrified expression and silence surrounded them until Armin spoke.

"Eren?" he asked and Eren turned to him, the light returned in his eyes. They widen in realization that he was surrounded by army men and Mikasa turned to him with concern. Their swords pointed at them and guns aimed at them.

"Eren, can you move?" Armin asked, "Can you understand what I'm saying? Tell them everything you know. I'm sure they'll understand!"

"Armin?" Eren asked and soldiers started whispering.

"Did you hear that?" one said then yelled out, "He said, 'I' kill them all!'"

"Yes, I heard him." Another said, "He's going to devour us." Eren's eyes widen and let out a gasp of shock.

_What are they talking about? Are those blades pointed at us? Those blades are for fighting Titans._

_Why are they looking at me like that? What is this? _

_They're looking at me like I'm one of them._

Pain shot through his skull and his voice echoed in his head.

_Kill them all…I'll kill them all…wipe them off the face of Erath…_

_I'LL KILL THEM ALL! _


End file.
